


Parachute

by Kaiyote



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: It's you and me up against the world, it's you and me.
(A Nygmobblepot vid.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Parachute" by Ingrid Michaelson


End file.
